


Cuore Mio

by wilbursolace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Domestic, Fluff, Freckles, Kisses, M/M, Nicknames, Southern Will Solace, Trans Will Solace, and will loves him back, autistic will solace, nico loves his bf very much, no beta we die like men, will solace's freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbursolace/pseuds/wilbursolace
Summary: They say that wherever you have birthmarks/moles is where your soulmate loves to kiss you.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Cuore Mio

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my fourth fic ever so sorry adsddgfbvhjfgf
> 
> follow me @charmingsolace on twitter for more content

There’s a saying that wherever you have birthmarks is your soulmate’s favourite place to kiss you. Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s not. It’s still cute to think about.

Nico di Angelo has 3 birthmarks. Will solace loves to kiss his boyfriend.

One is on his cheek, where Will places sleepy kisses every morning and night before they sleep and after they wake up. Where he gives Nico quick kisses as he rushes to the infirmary. Where he kisses Nico softly when he’s doing something important but needs to let his boyfriend know of his love with a “sorry Angel, I gotta go, I have to do counsellor paperwork and stuff.” He was always sooo eloquent. That was a joke, Nico loved him even though his father’s poetic talents didn’t carry on. 

Another is on his face, just below his lip but not close enough to be on his lip. Where Will teases him knowing that he’s impatient and cranky and wants a real kiss. Will always gives in, of course, but Nico doesn’t really mind the almost-kisses, because it means he’s loved. Will could easily give him a peck to shut him up but he doesn’t, he teases him and makes sure that Nico hears the whispered “I love you so much” between kisses. Nico always responded.

The last was on his shoulder blade, dark against his olive skin. Nico had a habit of sleeping shirtless due to the many injuries he had sustained, and when he and Will were just laying around doing nothing, Will would kiss his shoulder. Just absentmindedly kiss him, no rhyme or reason, just doing it to do it. “What are you doing,” Nico would ask, usually accompanied with a nickname such as tesoro, caro, baby, sunshine, etc.

“I’m just loving you,” Will would respond, “Just like I always do, darlin’”

Will was covered in freckles. Nico didn’t kiss much, he preferred to be on the receiving end of physical affection, but he went all out when he did.

Nico’s love language was words whereas Will’s was actions. But some days, he felt the need to show his boyfriend how much he loved him. Those were Will’s favourite days (not that he didn’t like the other days, of course).

After a long day of working in the infirmary and training young demigods, they would end up in the Hades cabin, talking about nothing. Nico kissing every inch of Will’s skin. All over his face and arms and shoulders. Will would infodump about something medical related or some book he was reading, and Nico would listen. Sometimes he would play some music on the disc player he got from Annabeth and murmur along while Nico nagged him about leaving his binder on all day. After particularly stressful days, he would sit and chew his silicone necklace while Nico peppered him with love, mixing in some endearing phrases as he did.

“l love you”  
“Anima gemella”  
“Light of my life”  
“La mia anima, la mia vita”  
“Il mio tesoro”

And they both felt loved, so so very loved.

And Nico would finally get Will to take his binder off and put on a t shirt, and they would fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Loved.


End file.
